Meeting True Love?
by Sheraden
Summary: Kagome meets her true love at a bat mitzvah for a girl she doesn't even like. Pairings: KxS, IxKi, MxS, AxK
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so sorry! I've had tons of schoolwork recently, and I haven't written anything in such a long time! (I had a mild case of writer's block). Anyways, I'm going to try to write a good Inuyasha fanfiction, but I'm going to add some of my own twists to it. Please review!**

My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm fourteen, the oldest of my friends. The only reason that I am the oldest, however, is because I had been homeschooled until my mother died. Now I go to a private school, and I am in seventh grade. The school uniform isn't the prettiest in the world - it's a dark purple miniskirt with a white blouse and a black bow to tie around your neck. The bow annoys the crap out of me.

Anyways, my closest friends are Sango and Ayame. We were recently invited to a bat mitzvah... Well, our whole grade was invited. It's for a girl named Kikyo. Kikyo is a real mean one, but she tends to have her moments. I mean, she's popular. The bat mitzvah is today, and we were walking in to the service when I heard "Look at Sango. She looks horrible." I turned to glare at the person who said that. I may be shy, but I love my friends, and I will protect them if it is necessary. But I wouldn't hurt anyone. That's Ayame's job. Except... She doesn't do a good job of it when her crush, Koga, is around. Then she becomes all mushy-gushy. "Whoa! I think we pissed Kagome off!" I heard then. I snorted. _No duh, blondie, _I thought. Sango was looking at me curiously, so I shrugged. Then the evil looking rabi started the ceremony, and I prepared myself mentally so that I wouldn't fall asleep.

I thought it would never end!" I complained to Sango. She laughed at me. "Yeah, I completely agree with you, Kagome. So... what are we going to do about lunch?" Ayame asked. I smiled. "I think that my mom is going to pick us up and take us somewhere nice." I admitted. They laughed. "Kagome! Sango! Ayame!" I grinned. "Speak of the devil, and she shall come!" I said to them. "Kagome! I heard that!" We all snickered, then raced to the car.

"K-K-Kagome? Can you help me?" I heard Ayame stutter. I walked to the bathroom door and asked, "May I come in?"

"Yeah," Ayame said. I opened the door and walked in to find Ayame with a gross, vomit green dress on. "What the heck is that, Ayame!?" I demanded. She blushed. "My mom told me to wear it," she admitted. I walked out of the bathroom, trying not to make my white carpet the same color as Ayame's dress to my closet. Inside, I had three dresses - backup's for tonight in case what happened to Ayame happened to her or Sango. I grabbed the three, and walked back to the bathroom. Ayame was sitting on the closed toilet lid, and I smiled softly. "Aya? Which dress do you want?" I asked. The three dresses were: A pale pink and orange one, a silver-green one, and a shimmery dark blue one. Ayame went immediatly to the silver-green one. "May I borrow this?" she asked. I nodded.

"Kaggie! I need help!" I heard Sango wail at the bottom of the staircase at my house. I emerged from my room, still in jeans and a tee, and stopped at the top of the steps. "That's a nice greeting, Sango. What's wrong?" I asked. Sango flew up the steps. "If you have a dress that I can borrow, I'll do your hair," she offered. I snickered. "I do, Sango. And if you think that the dress that you are wearing is bad, just take a look at the one that Aya had been wearing." We walked into my room and saw Ayame trying to shove the puke green dress underneath my bed. "Aya, that better go home with you," I warned. She nodded sheepishly. "A-Aya, what the heck was that thing?" Sango demanded. I laughed. "That was my thought, too. Here, you get this dress," I said, shoving the pale pink and orange dress at her. She smiled happily at me, and disappeared into my bathroom.

Later, we stood by the mirror and stared. "You guys? Is that really... Me?" I asked. They laughed. "We always told you that you were beautiful, Kagome." My long, blue-black hair was curled at the ends, and I had a slight array of bangs falling into my eyes. The shimmery dark blue dress accented the blue in my eyes, and made me look as though I glowed. Sango looked great in the pale pink and orange, and Aya always looked pretty. "Girls? Are you ready to go to the bus stop at the temple?" My dad called. "Haii!" we yelled, and grabbed our long coats.

At the temple parking lot, there were two separate groups, that were then separated into two more groups within. Major Group One and Two: 1) The Guys 2) The Girls.  
Minor Group One and Two: 1) Popular 2) Unpopular. We groaned, and started our own group, talking excitedly. All of a sudden, I heard Kikyo screech.

"OH MY GOD! YOU MADE IT, INUYASHA! AND SESSHOMARU! AND EVEN MIROKU?" I flinched, and covered my ears. "You alright, Kagome?" Ayame asked, worried. I nodded, cautiously uncovering my ears. "That hurt. She hit a decibel not yet known to mankind," I muttered. My friends laughed with me, and I couldn't help but notice that when we laughed, two silver haired guys looked our way. The taller one stared at me for a long time, and I began to feel uncomfortable. "Guys... Why is he staring at me? It's really bothering me...." I muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry! I've had tons of schoolwork recently, and I haven't written anything in such a long time! (I had a mild case of writer's block). Anyways, I'm going to try to write a good Inuyasha fanfiction, but I'm going to add some of my own twists to it. Please review!**

"I officially hate rap music now," I said. Sango and Ayame leaned in and screamed "WHAT?" I groaned, and massaged my temples. "I HATE RAP!" I yelled back. Just then - you'll never guess - the music was changed to a nice soft slow one, and I had just yelled at the top of my lungs. I gasped, and felt my face turn bright red. _Oh, God. Oh, no, no, no, no!_

Why does this always happen to me?" I demanded as my friends watched me splash cool water on my face. We were in the girls bathroom, and I was considering the possibility of staying in there all night. They just laughed. "Well, at least it wasn't the really cute tall silver haired guy," Ayame said. I flushed to a darker red and groaned.

"Thanks, Aya. Now I have to get my face cool again. This will take a while, so why don't you two go back out there and have some fun?" I suggested mildly, slightly put off by the fact that the DJ had glared at me until I'd opened the door that led to the brightly lit hall. They laughed, but I say Aya head to the door.

"Go," I ordered. "Have fun."

Sango stayed with me. As soon as Aya left, my knees buckled. We'd known each other for a while, but I'd still known Sango longer. "That... Was so mortifying," I gasped out. The tears that dripped down my face were tomato red, the same color as my face, and as my true skin color slowly came back, the tears became see=through again.

"Sh, sh," Sango soothed. "It's fine, it's over with." I felt myself relaxing. Sango's voice had that affect on me. (*my words and Kag's* I'm not that type of person, if that's what your thinking!)

"Ready, girl? We can do this. I'll beat anyone up if they hurt you, I promise." I slowly relaxed more, and felt my heart beat slow. "I'm ready. Let's go," and so we did.

"Hey, look! It's the girl who doesn't like rap!" someone yelled as I entered. "Shut up," Sango snarled. "Rap equals Retards Attempting Poetry, didn't you know that?" I asked. Sango, Aya, me, and two of the new guys snickered. I know it was a really lame comeback, but it worked for me.

"You've made your point, Kikyo. Now leave me the hell alone!" Sango and I whirled, startled. Kikyo was trying to kiss the tall silver guy that had been staring at me for what seemed like all. I don't know why, but it really pissed me off.

"Sango, I need to go. Did my mom say that she had rented a room here for us and left clothes and swimsuits in our room?" I asked. Sango nodded. "I'm ready to leave this party. It's really beginning to annoy me," I stated. Sango nodded. "AYA!" we called together, and headed out the door. Aya met us there.

"Ready to go swimming?" Sango asked me. I shrugged, and kept the towel wrapped around me. "Come on, Kag! It can't be that bad!"

"I don't wear bikini's." I stated it calmly.

"Too bad. Come on, let's go. I'm bored now," Aya said. Sango and I snickered. It was just so... Ayame-like.

"Fine, we're coming."

**You'll have to wait to figure out who they meet at the pool. I'm not telling right now. :D**

**And I'm sorry that this chapter might not make any sense at all, but it's the best that I could do right now. Sorry.**

**~Charity Cullen**


End file.
